Cyndi Lauper
Biografia Cyndi Lauper diventa molto popolare con il suo primo album "She's So Unusual", del 1983, spopolando soprattutto tra i teenagers, in parte per il suo look anticonformista che prende spunto dal punk rock delle origini e soprattutto per la voce così particolare: potente e melodica al tempo stesso, pulita e graffiante al momento giusto. Le sono valsi, nel 1985, un Grammy Award come Best New Artist («Migliore Artista Esordiente»), una nomination nella categoria Album of the Year («Album dell'anno»), per "She's So Unusual" ed una nomination nella categoria Song of the Year («Canzone dell'anno»), per "Time after Time". Complice è stato anche il nuovo canale musicale statunitense MTV che agli albori della sua storia, ha saputo lanciare Cyndi Lauper come una delle prime icone pop a livello mondiale; la rotazione continua dei suoi video-tormentone, come "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" (Best Female Video agli "MTV Music Awards" del 1984) e "Time after Time", ha contribuito al proprio successo. In un cameo, Cyndi Lauper si nota nel film del 1985, I Goonies, in cui canta il tema principale "(The Goonies 'R') Good Enough". Insieme ad altri artisti interpreta il brano "We Are the World", nel progetto di beneficenza USA for Africa, dove, vince il premio per il "National Academy of Recording Arts & Sciences Award" come Vocalist on Record Of The Year. Dopo aver partecipato ad alcuni show del wrestling WWE, registra anche delle backing vocals per la compilation "The Wrestling Album" con lo pseudonimo di Mona Flambé. Con il secondo album, True Colors, del 1986, Cyndi Lauper rivela un sound più maturo ed una maggiore sensibilità, sia vocale che sociale: oltre a riprendere "Maybe He'll Know", vecchio brano del 1980 dei Blue Angel, dalle spiccate sonorità anni sessanta, reinterpreta "What's Going On" di Marvin Gaye. L'album vanta, inoltre, una delle canzoni più conosciute della Lauper, "True Colors" ed anche il brano di apertura "Change of Heart"; due singoli più di successo tratti dal long playing. Tra gli altri brani del disco, spicca il brevissimo episodio tribale di "Iko Iko" e "Boy Blue", quarto singolo estratto dall'album, canzone scritta e dedicata ad un amico molto vicino alla Lauper, affetto dal virus HIV. È nota la versione live a Le Zenith di Parigi di "Boy Blue", pubblicata nel 1989 come lato B per "I Drove All Night" e da cui è stato tratto il videoclip; a suo tempo, sponsorizzato molto da MTV America. Nel 1987, Cyndi Lauper viaggia per l'Unione Sovietica, in un progetto di collaborazione con scrittori sovietici ed ha intrapreso, verso la fine degli anni '80, anche una carriera cinematografica. Il terzo album, A Night to Remember del 1989, è ben accetto dalla critica, ma non altrettanto dal pubblico: nonostante i numerosi singoli estratti, l'unica vera hit è "I Drove All Night" di Billy Steinberg e Tom Kelly, scritta in origine per Roy Orbison. Nel 1990, al concerto di Roger Waters, The Wall, a Berlino, esegue una performance di "Another Brick in the Wall Part II"; nel 1992, prende parte a Tycoon, versione inglese dell'opera rock franco-canadese Starmania, dove reinterpreta la cover di "Le monde est stone" diventata "The World is Stone" insieme ad un'altra canzone, "Les uns contre les autres" in "You Have to Learn to Live Alone". Il quarto album, Hat Full of Stars del 1993, viene premiato dalla critica come un album maturo, sia per le tematiche affrontate nelle canzoni che per le doti vocali di Cyndi Lauper; non ha promozione dalla casa discografica e in termini di vendite l'album non ha un buon successo, ma la title-track, "Who Let In The Rain" e "Sally's Pigeons" entrano a far parte del suo repertorio classico. Stessa sorte per il successivo quinto album, Sisters of Avalon del 1997; suo personale tributo alla donna, nelle cui note di copertina rovescia la classica frase, scrivendo: «Dietro ogni donna vincente si nasconde un'altra donna»: il riferimento è alla produttrice e co-autrice della maggior parte dei brani, Jan Pulse. Tra i pezzi dell'album, oltre alla title-track, spicca "The Ballad of Cleo & Joe", che narra la storia di un uomo, Joe, che, terminato il lavoro diurno, torna a casa per traverstirsi e diventa la drag queen Cleo. È co-director nel video "I Drove All Night" del 1989 e regista di alcuni altri suoi videoclip. Ha composto le musiche per il film thriller Terror Island del 2002. Nel 2004 pubblica, per il solo mercato giapponese, l'album Shine. Si è dedicata inoltre a due progetti alternativi: nel 2003, reinterpreta alcuni classici del passato, inserendoli nell'album di cover At Last; nel 2005, riarrangia in The Body Acoustic alcuni pezzi dal suo repertorio, come "True Colors", in chiave acustica. Molte le partecipazioni: Shaggy, Ani DiFranco, Adam Lazzara, Jeff Beck, Puffy AmiYumi e Sarah McLachlan. Fino al 2005, ha venduto sessanta milioni di copie (album) nel mondo. Per la reinterpretazione di "Unchained Melody", presente nell'album "At Last", ai Grammy Awards del 2005 Cyndi Lauper ha ricevuto una nomination nella categoria Best Instrumental Composition Accompanying a Vocal («Migliore composizione strumentale di accompagnamento a una performance vocale»). Nel 2006, ha debuttato anche a teatro, a Broadway, nel remake di The Threepenny Opera e ha diretto la pubblicità per l'edizione Totally 80's del gioco da tavolo Trivial Pursuit della Hasbro. Il 16 ottobre 2006, è entrata a far parte della Long Island Music Hall of Fame. Nel 2007, ha ideato e organizzato il True Colors Tour, una lunga tournée a favore della comunità GLBT con l'appoggio della Human Rights Campaign, con ospiti ed artisti musicali. Il tour è stato riproposto nel 2008, nei mesi di giugno e luglio. Nel 2008 esce un nuovo album dalle sonorità dance: Bring Ya to the Brink, disponibile per un primo periodo in Giappone e negli Stati Uniti. L'album è il primo ad essere pubblicato anche in una versione digitale insieme ai singoli estratti quali "Same Ol' Story" e "Into the Night Life" che riescono a scalare la classifica "Dance" di Billboard. Inoltre in Giappone, dove è famosissima, è stata riedita una lussuosa retrospettiva, intitolata The Essential Cyndi Lauper; con una breve ma esaustiva biografia, foto, testi e traduzioni in lingua giapponese. Cyndi Lauper è stata impegnata inoltre in un tour mondiale che si è svolto tra Giappone, Europa e America Latina. Bring Ya to the Brink ha ricevuto, nel mese di dicembre, una nomination per i Grammy Awards, come "Best Electronic/Dance Album". Nel 2009, Cyndi Lauper viene premiata con 3 "PAM Awards", nella categoria «Best International Female Solo Artist» («Migliore Artista Solista Femminile Internazionale»); il brano "Into The Night Life" viene premiato, nella categoria «Best song by an International Artist» («Miglior Canzone di un Artista Internazionale»); viene premiato, inoltre, l'album Bring Ya to the Brink, come «Best Pop/Dance Album by an International Artist» («Miglior Album Pop/Dance di un Artista Internazionale»). Nel 2010 oltre a promuovere insieme a Lady Gaga una linea di rossetti per una raccolta fondi a scopo benefico, Cyndi Lauper lascia trapelare l'uscita di Memphis Blues, un album di cover in chiave Blues, registrato a Memphis, la cui data di pubblicazione è fissata per il prossimo 22 giugno. Negli USA "Just Your Fool", primo singolo tratto dall'album, è uscito il 17 maggio e disponibile su iTunes. Cyndi Lauper è sposata con l'attore David Thornton dal 1991, hanno un figlio, Declyn Wallace Thornton Lauper, nato il 19 novembre 1997. Cyndi Lauper è, tra l'altro, una grande amica di Patty Labelle (madrina del figlio), nonché di Boy George che le ha ceduto l'intro storica di "True Colors", già intro della canzone che da il titolo al secondo e più famoso album dei Culture Club (il gruppo storico del cantante) Color by Numbers del 1983. Piuttosto curiosamente, questa canzone comparirà nella ristampa del 2004 come bonus track. Infatti Colour by Numbers originariamente era un lato B inedito; pur se risuonata dai musicisti della Lauper, la breve introduzione, interamente basata sulle percussioni che Cyndi suona anche all'inizio del video di "True Colors" sembra quasi campionata dall'originale "Colour by Numbers" dei Culture Club. Sperimentando in ogni album, Cyndi Lauper è stata riconosciuta come artista eclettica o Indie. Fin dagli anni '80 Cyndi Lauper è stata messa a confronto con Madonna, parlando dell'acconciatura stravagante ed il modo di esibirsi davanti al pubblico, in maniera del tutto fuorviante. Negli anni '90 in cui la scelta voluta di voler rimanere fuori dal mondo delle classifiche, ha segnato a vita il futuro di Cyndi Lauper come cantante, creando delle difficoltà nel poter interagire anche con la propria casa discografica che ancora oggi non riesce a gestire un'esaustiva promozione per i suoi album. Per molti fans e non, Cyndi Lauper rimane una delle artiste più sottovalutate nel mondo della musica.